


Titan Trio

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: After Annie and Bertholdt help Reiner escape from Hanji's torture, they go back to the deserted city of Trost for a while, before making plans to return home.However, mishaps must love these three, considering how many happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best fwand Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+fwand+Chase).



> If Chase ever does come across this; I added on the last bit for my own amusement, don't hate me okok-

She smiled, abiet a bitter one, but it was a smile all the same. Annie had just gotten back from her shift of Titan patrol when she found Reiner and Bertholdt intertwined on the floor. It had been about a week since the roof incident, and Bertholdt was doing better, although still prohibited to go out without Reiner and it Annie. Even still, she couldn't get this feeling out of her gut. She knew it was stupid, and she knew it had always been this way, and she knew it wasn't right of her to be j e a l o u s, of all things. It's not like her and Reiner didn't have their moments, and its not like she and Bertholdt didn't have their moments, she just..  
Well, she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She sat on the floor in front of both of their heads. Not wanting to wake them, but knowing someone had to go on Titan duty again, she slowly dragged herself to her feet, a small 'oomph' noise leaving her lungs as she accidently bumped into the door on her way out.  
She was able to continue for about an hour and a half, before her thoughts, mixed with a bit of exhaustion, overwhelmed her. Sitting down on a roof nearby, she placed her head in her hands as she tried to get her brain to stop making her eyes tear up.  
It didn't work.  
Looking like something somewhere between a snake and a sloth, Bertholdt was the main reason for the entanglement between the two boys, his limbs flying this way and that as he shifted- if two weeks of torture and having his throat cut wouldn't do it, then his sleeping positions would definitely be the death of him some day.  
Green eyes flickering open after the noise, he spent a good five minutes working himself from Reiner, who had somehow managed to stay asleep despite his wriggling.  
How he'd even fallen asleep with the boy, he'd never know.  
Reiner probably fell of the top bunk and onto his matress, now that he thought about it and he must've just kinda.  
Latched on.  
Shrugging on his navy blue over coat and ignoring his terrible bedhair, Bertholdt peeked out the front door, eyebrows furrowing when Annie couldn't be found anywhere.  
Ducking back into the house, he donned his gear and stepped out into the cold, goosebumps already rising on his arms as he set off to find her.  
Annie, not sure whether to be reassured or nervous about the fact that there was a likely chance that Bertholdt had most likely come out in search of her, she made no effort to move from her place. Burying her face deeper into her hands, she closed her eyes tightly and rubbed then with her palms to keep the tears from shedding.  
'Cause maybe your gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall,' she sang under her breath, her voice strained from the effort of not crying.  
And now her eyes burned because she wouldn't let the tears fall.  
That's just perfect.  
After finally finding her, he landed beside her gently, the gentle whiz of the zipline of his gear the only sound in the vicinity.  
'Annie? What's wrong; the sun's up, it's shift change, why didn't you wake me?' He asked, crouching beside her, his arm wrapped around his knees.  
'You were asleep,' she spoke, praying her voice didn't sound too different from normal. 'And waking you meant taking the risk of nearly waking Reiner, and he gets grumpy if he's woken up before noon,' she tried to joke, though with the sound of her voice and the position she was in, she had a feeling it fell flat.  
'You know I'm a light sleeper... Sometimes,' He replied, and it was true; sometimes it took like for than a footstep to wake him up, other times you could throw him across the room and he'd probably still remain blissfully asleep.  
'Something's up; what's wrong?'  
'Nothings wrong,' she paused, contemplating her next words so she could make sure they were ones that didn't make Bertholdt worry for her too much. 'Nothing is wrong, not necessarily.' It was true; it was nothing new going on, its that she was just reacting badly.  
Ten out of ten for logic use.  
'Not necessarily?' He picks up on her use of words, eyebrows furrowing more.  
'Hey... How about we spar? Take your mind off of things?' He asks, getting to his feet and brushing off his clothes.  
A soft, almost unnoticeable smile quirking at the ends of her lips, she nodded, rubbing her eyes one last time before standing up, a thought popping into her mind.  
'Bertholdt,' she paused, her eyebrows furrowing.  
'What's today's date?'  
Catching on quickly to her question, Bertholdt feigned his answer.  
'Not sure, but it's a pretty shitty day out and we should get going,' He replied.  
'Then we'll head back to Reiner, see if we can wake him up,' He chuckled, he knew today was Annie's birthday, so he'd organised for Reiner to work on what they'd discussed, it was his job to make it seem like they'd forgotten and to keep her distracted.  
'You wanna start?'  
'hmm' she pondered for only a moment more, before dropping the subject.  
'Wait,' she paused, a sly smile on her face as she picked up a stick that she had carved into a crude knife late last night.  
'That's better,' she spoke with a tone of mirth, before falling back into her usual fighting stance.  
She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was most likely not going to go her hardest on Bertholdt.  
Mainly because he was still on probation, and he wasn't allowed to exert himself too much.  
Realising he had still yet to remove his gear, he took a few steps back, shrugging it off quickly with a chuckle- as much as the three loved using it, there was only one set that was still working, so they'd all been earth bound for a couple of weeks and being cooped up with nothing to do made tensions run high.  
Returning to her, Bertholdt smiled.  
Sliding a foot back and crouching slightly into a deep stance, his hands came up beside his jaw, green eyes glittering with mischief and excitement.  
Bringing her fists up to rest at her hips, Annie decided that she would play dirty, since he got to use his height to his advantage, who said she couldn't use her acting talent to hers?  
Leaning in, dangerously close, Annie spoke in a whisper, adding a fake tear in as well.  
'I'm pregnant, and its Eren's..' She whispered, smirking internally at his surprised face and handspringing up to land a heel on the top of his head, before landing behind him with a grin, and turning around to face him.  
'Come at me bro,'  
With a moment of surprise before noticing her attack, he only had enough time to dodge enough so that her heel hit his shoulder as he spun and stood back, dropping down and lashing out a low kick mere milisenconds before her feet touched the ground.  
'Ah yes, I'm sure you are,' He chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
'Now now, it's rude to roll your eyes at me,' she spoke with a shit-eating grin, making a face as his leg hit her left foot, forcing her to fall into a roll, placing her only about two feet in front of the green eyed boy.  
'We should tell Reiner that, just to see the look on his face,' she mused, before making it look like she was stepping in to give him a hug, before totally changing directions.  
Putting her left foot behind his and straightening her leg, her grabbed his shoulders and, with a mixture of pulling and pushing, she was able to land a good kick to the cheek before he hit the ground, a chuckle leaving her lips.  
Hissing at the attack, he barely managed to catch his arms around his head, rolling out of the way similarly to what Annie had just done before dropping both hands to the ground and kicking out both legs, one after the other, at her abdomen.  
'He may seem like it, but he isn't a total idiot,'  
A sharp exhale leaving her lips as one of his feet hit her stomach, she was able to dodge the other, before using his leg as a sort of balance bean, running up it and landing a good kick to his groin, before jumping over the top of his head and landing behind him.  
'Yeah, but even you were surprised for a moment, its entertaining,' she spoke, a bit out of breath.  
'Ow,' He hissed in accusation, rolling and pushing himself up to his feet.  
'That was a low blow; literally,' He tried to smirk, wheezing.  
'Also, if ever you were actually pregnant, that kick would have changed that,'  
Good job Bert.  
Let's go for some dark humour.  
'Did you just -' she slowly raised an eyebrow at him, a shadow of a smirk on her lips.  
'This is why the door and the mattress are my best friends.' She grumbled under her breath, before standing on her dies to stretch, along with popping her knuckles, smirking at the large CRACK that they made.  
That couldn't be healthy.  
'Yes. Yes I did,' Bertholdt replied with something akin to childish pride.  
Looking up at the sky and accidently revealing the nasty scar that mottled his skin along his throat as he distinguished the time, he sighed.  
He'd been out for about 2 hours, but who was to say that was enough time for Reiner to even wake up, let along finish their project.  
'Whats the plan? I don't have much to do, and I doubt Reiner is awake, its only nine,' she smirked, pacing for a bit before an idea popped into her head.  
Waltzing behind him, Annie jumped up to wrap her legs around Bertholdt's waist, before loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, as to not accidently hurt him.  
'To battle, my horsie!'  
'Why are you like this,' He said simply, with the best 'I'm dead inside' voice he could muster, his smile hidden away as he shook his head and hoisted her up more comfortably on his back.  
'Where too, m'lady?' He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at her.  
'Why are you trying to steal my signature tone?' She mocked, flicking the side of his head lightly.  
'I don't know, surprise me,' she yawned, resting her chin on the top of Bertholdt's head and letting her eyes drift shut.  
'Alright, alright,' He smiled, continuing forward with a smile, strapping up his gear as best he could with the assistance of Annie as they wondered around aimlessly.  
Annie, chuckling slightly at Bertholdt as he fumbled with the gear, lifted up a hand and brushed his fringe into his eyes, because she was mean like that.  
'I think there's a meadow nearby, we could go there maybe,' she mumbled, burying her face into the side of Bertholdt's neck where there wasn't a scar.  
'Oi. Rude,' He smiled, shaking his head lightly and watching as his hair fell into place.  
'I really need a hair cut,' Came a sigh as the two made their way through the ghost district, edging along walls whenever a titan came too close for comfort.  
'No shit Sherlock, we all do,' she smirked, bringing her hand up to take her hair out of the bun she usually wore it in.  
'It was giving me a headache,' she spoke as an explanation when Bertholdt gave her a confused glance.  
'You're giving me a headache,' He snapped back teasingly, letting go of one of her legs to reach up and ruffle her hair like she did to him before the two came to a stop and he laid her on the ground, laying beside her.  
'You suck,' she groaned, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out again. 'It's easy for you to fix, you have short hair. Not easy for me, you ass,' she spoke with mock bitterness, reaching over and punching him in the shoulder lightly.  
'Oh, you'll be fine, quit grumbling,' He smiled, laying out his legs of the grass before flinching as the movement pulled the straps on his shoulders down painfully; damn his height.  
Tucking his knees up as he lay back, he closed his eyes.  
'It's a nice day out,'  
'Yeah, its a pity you guys didn't get to see the sunrise though, it was beautiful,' She smiled softly, reaching over and plucking a daisy from its spot in the ground, tucking it behind Bertholdt's ear.  
'That's better,'  
'Thanks. Do I look pretty now?' He asked, turning his head to look at her, sticking out his tongue in the process, his fingers coming up to brush the petals of the flower before laying back down on the ground beside him.  
'Nope,' she smirked, popping the 'p', a light laugh leaving her lips. 'You see, there are no witches or vegans around, and they're the only people with magic strong enough to make you pretty,' she spoke, an amused gleam in her eyes.  
'Well now I'm just insulted. Have fun getting home without using me as your horse,' He chuckled, getting to his feet and walking off, a careless wave tossed over his shoulder for good measure.  
'Have fun telling Reiner you're the reason I got eaten, because you left me stranded and I don't have any gear,' she called after him, slowly standing up and brushing herself off, following after him slowly.  
'Y'know, I think it just got nicer,' Annie smirked, her eyes resting on Bertholdt's shapely ass.  
'Wait up!' She called with a smirk, running up behind him and jumping on his back.  
He was lucky she didn't see his blush, or the increase of his heart rate when she jumped on his back.  
They were too oblivious for their own good.


End file.
